The inventive device disclosed and claimed herein is a bird defense system. It has been discovered that when deployed the system prevents birds from landing on a dock or docking system. The device consists of a series of support rods that are anchored to the dock that have a cord or wire that produces a barrier and prevents landing or perching.
Birds or more specifically ducks and seagulls will land near or on docks to roost. The birds have a tendency to land in the water nearby and then hop onto the adjacent dock. It has been discovered that when the cord or wire is set at a specific height the birds cannot make the hopping maneuver and therefore cannot land on the dock and move on.